


Of Crowded Places and Crowded Minds

by SAOCrisis



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Angst, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, F/F, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, barely see any saramila representation so I'm gonna add them to this at some point, probably gonna have some sort of angst, viktor helps him with that, yuuri is a ball of anxiety
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 16:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10948551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SAOCrisis/pseuds/SAOCrisis
Summary: Viktor thought that he'd walk right in and go through his normal routine.  Wait in line.  Order his coffee.  Wait some more until it's been prepared.  Find a place to sit and quietly read his book.  But fate had other plans for him.  Nothing was going to be a routine anymore.  Everything was going to be changed by that one man, Yuuri Katsuki.





	Of Crowded Places and Crowded Minds

_It’s not usually this crowded on a Thursday,_ Viktor thought to himself as he stepped through the door to Café Agape, the local coffee house.  Weaving inbetween the people standing against the wall sipping their drinks, he found a spot that seemed to be the start of the line.  As the familiar smell of roasted arabica beans wafted through the air, Viktor took a chance to simply close his eyes and breathe it in.  The smell of coffee always reminded him of living back home with his mother.  Viktor chuckled as he remembered the first time he had tried a sip of his mother’s coffee.

_I always thought that it tasted disgusting, didn’t I?  It was too strong for my liking,_ he thought to himself as he waited patiently for his turn to order.

Viktor was startled from his day dream when he heard the attendent call for his attention.

“Hello Sir! What would you like to order today?”

He tended to order the same thing every day, an Iced Caramel Macchiato, but the store had just released a new line of hot chocolate flavors that looked so good that he couldn’t resist ordering one.

“I’ll take a large French Vanilla Hot Chocolate, please.”

Viktor could barely move to the end of the counter to wait for his drink.  He scanned the room to see if there were any open spots to sit.  A little bench in the far corner of the shop next to the window had a small table occupied by only one person.  Viktor observed the man from afar, pondering if he would be the type to have a stranger sit with him.  The first thing he picked up on was the slight fidgeting the man was doing with the glasses that he would switch from on the top of his head to the bridge of his nose every so often.  Whenever he flicked the glasses up, Viktor could see a glimpse of his deep chestnut eyes.  He seemed to be quite anxious in such a crowded setting, which Viktor understood perfectly well.  The man looked up to see Viktor looking his way with an intense stare of curiosity.  He quickly looked back down at the magazine he was browsing through.

_What’s the worst that could happen? He doesn’t seem to have anyone with him and it might be nice to have some company!_  As he started to make his way over to the table, he could see the man glacing at him through the corner’s of his eyes.  By the time he had reached the table, the man had started to rub a small part of his hair between his forefinger and thumb.

_It’ll be fine.  Don’t worry about it.  It’s as easy as asking him to pass me a magazine from the shelf._  Viktor began to have doubts about approaching the man, but went through with it anyways.

“Excuse me.  I was wondering if I could join you as I wait for my drink.  It’s pretty crowded in here and as I’m sure you’ve noticed, there aren’t many spots to sit, let alone stand,” Viktor asked as he let out a nervous chuckle.  The man looked up at him, seeming extremely flustered.  Viktor could understand why the man was nervous, as it was quite loud and crowded in the small shop.

“I can understand why if you’d rather me not sit next to you.” Viktor leaned down a bit to speak quietly to the man.  “I had to help my mother with situations like the one we’re in because of her anxiety, so I can stand for the bit of time it’ll take for my drink to come out.”

His eyes widened when he heard Viktor say that.  The man seemed a bit shocked by his statement.  He looked back down at the magazine and nodded his head, indicating that Viktor could sit with him.  As Viktor pulled out the chair to sit down, he caught a glimpse of the man, seemingy blushing.

“Well, I’m not sure if this can get anymore awkward than it already is, but would you care to tell me your name?”  Viktor spoke with such a  smooth cadence and rhythym that it seemed to almost calm the man down, at least a small bit.

The man responded, speaking in an almost melodic tone, with, “Oh, I apologize for not giving it to you before.  I was just a bit anxious and must’ve forgotten to share it with you.”  He proceeded to let out a nervous giggle.  “Anyways, my name is Yuuri Katsuki.  Sorry about that.”

Viktor couldn’t help but smirk as Yuuri spoke to him.  There was something about the way he stumbled over his words that made him feel so endearing.  The light shone through the window next to them, hitting a perfect beam of light through and onto Yuuri’s face as the clouds started shifting postion.  The light glinted off of his eyes, reflecting Viktor’s face in them.

“Now, may I ask what your name is in return?” Yuuri aimed his question at Viktor who was seemingly in a trance staring at him.  This startled him, causing him to fumble to find the correct words.  Seeing him like this, Yuuri seemed a bit more relaxed, knowing that he was not the only flustered one.

“My name is Viktor Nikiforov.  I’m sorry for seeming so distracted.  I’m not usually able to fully pay attention to anything before I get my hands on a hot drink,” he joking told him.

“Don’t worry, I’m the same way.  My sister always tells me that I resemble a cat in my inability to focus, unless, of course, you have something that catches my attention!”  Yuuri began laughing to himself and Viktor couldn’t help but widen his eyes.   _This man, no, refer to him by his name, you don’t want to forget it.  I met Yuuri close to 3 minutes ago and I can already tell so much about him._  Viktor could tell that he got anxious in social situations easily, that he had bright eyes and a smile that brought a more comforting warmth to the room than a hot drink ever could.  He could tell that Yuuri had a kind soul, so kind in fact, that he would allow a complete stranger to sit with him, even when he was obviously nervous about talking to anyone in the room.  Overall, Yuuri came off as a comforting and courageous person, and Viktor was interested in learning more about him.

“What would one need to catch your attention, Yuuri?”  Viktor rest his elbow on the table as he looked at Yuuri, pondering how he would react.  He glanced up and locked eyes with Viktor, and with the slyest smirk on his face replied with, “Well, wouldn’t you like to know?”  Yuuri’s face was immediately flushed with a bright shade of red, similar to the shade Viktor felt his cheeks turn.

_Is he-is he flirting with me? And where did that confident attitude come from?  He had been so reserved before I made that statement._  Viktor only noticed Yuuri mumbling to himself when he was abruptly snapped out of his thoughts by hearing the barista call his name.   _I’ll ask him about that after I get my drink.  I don’t want to make anyone wait longer than necessary._

“That’s me.  I’ll be right back.  Don’t go anywhere!”  Yuuri glanced back at him and sent him off with a sweet smile and a nod.  Viktor couldn’t wait to get back to their table and learn more about him.

As Viktor made his way through the crowd of people waiting around for their orders, he could see a glimpse of Yuuri watching him walk away through the corner of his eyes.  Viktor was extremely confused with how Yuuri’s personality switched so quickly.  It was like he became a completely different person when he was being flirted with.  

As Viktor walked up to the counter to grab his drink, he heard a voice coming from the stock room over the voices of people chatting, the bustling of the employees, and the incessant crunching of the coffee grinders.  Viktor could’ve sworn that he recognized that voice.

_Wait, didn’t he say that he got a new job as a barista? No, there’s no way he flew over here just to be clos-_  

“Viktor! I didn’t expect you to stop in so soon! In fact, I was planning on giving myself some time to settle in before letting you know that I was even here.”  Viktor’s thoughts were cut-off and confirmed as he realized that it was indeed him.   _I swear that boy needs to learn how to control himself.  You can’t just fly over to a completely different country with no warning to surprise someone._

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't planning on cutting the chapter this short, but I figured that I would post this part and post more if people seemed to like it. And sorry about that little cliffhanger, I figured it would be a good way to end the chapter. But anyways, feel free to give feedback or any suggestions you may have!


End file.
